Hades Summon (3.5e Monster)
Hades (Summon) |hdadv= See Below }} A gaunt figure stands before you cloaked in black tattered robes, obviously ceremonial in nature. His hands are without flesh and an ever-present grin leers from the shadows of its hood, two burning golden dots for eyes staring into your soul. Strategies and Tactics Hades is a patient, tactical person, able to think on his feet and adjust strategy. He rarely faces people head on, preferring to have many undead allies and debuff spells before laying on something dangerous. As is natural for him, he tends to aim for clerics first, if he can afford to. Sample Encounters A Hades broken free from its summoner's grasp decides to start the slow but steady conversion of the living into the undead, starting with a town swarmed by allip allies all under his chain of command control. Ecology Environment: Any Typical Physical Characteristics: Hades appears as a human skeleton of fiendish intelligence. Its dress suggests they may be the souls of cultists who have returned to their ancient bodies to complete their dark rituals. Alignment: Usually LE Lore Hades are skeletons with human intelligence and fiendish plans. They may have been human, as they gain the human bonus feat and skill point. Society Hades are unnatural and have no society. Sample Lair Hades do not keep lairs, they live as any man might, though never in a public setting. They own towers and houses far from civilization's judgment. Typical Treasure Hades have a love of magical things, and as any human wizard might, they tend to value and keep them. Advanced Creatures Hades advance in a unique manner. While the gain normal hit dice for their type, they also gain other benefits. Aura of Fear (Su): The presence of Hades is terrifying. For any creature with less HD than Hades who steps within 30 ft., Hades may terrify them as a free action forcing a Will save DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha vs frightened for 1 round per HD. On a successful save they are shaken instead for 1 round. For creatures equal or more HD than Hades, they make a will save vs being shaken for 1 round per HD, save negates. Regardless of the outcome, a person cannot be affect again by the same aura of fear for 24 hours. Disrupt Living (Su): With a melee touch attack, Hades can distort the life force of any living creature, dealing 1d6 damage. This rises by 1d6 every two HD (3rd, 5th, etc.) to a maximum of 10d6 at 19 HD. It does not work on constructs or undead. Turn Resistance (Ex): Hades resist the call of clerics and their turning. They start out with +1 turn resistance. At 4 HD and every four HD after (8th, 12th, etc.) they gain another +1 turn resistance, to a maximum of +6 turn resistance at 20th. Spellcasting: Hades levels as a sorcerer of his HD. However he may only select spells from a much more limited list, as seen below. He does not gain a familiar, nor any other abilities from the sorcerer class. *0th: Acid splash, Detect Magic, Ray of Frost, Ghost Sound, Touch of Fatigue, Prestidigitation, Flare *1st: Magic missile, Burning hands, Shocking grasp, Ray of Enfeeblement, Inflict Light Wounds *2nd: Inflict Moderate wounds, Shatter, Scorching Ray, Command Undead, Flaming Sphere *3rd: Fireball, Lightning bolt, Inflict Serious wounds, Displacement, Halt Undead *4th: Ice Storm, Inflict Critical Wounds, Bestow Curse, Flame Strike, Enervation *5th: Cone of Cold, Magic Jar, Baleful Polymorph, Slay Living, Call Lightning Storm *6th: Harm, Circle of Death, Banishment, Disintigrate, Blade Barrier *7th: *8th: *9th: ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:CR1 Category:Undead Type Category:Medium Size Category:Lawful Alignment Category:Evil Alignment